


A Friend's Support

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 4, Post-Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: First of all, he should've looked after himself better. Second of all, he probably should've said something.Finally, He should've brought a change of clothes.
Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	A Friend's Support

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this prompt was kinda vague, I hope this fits.  
I kinda wanted this to be based on friendship, I guess this works.
> 
> prompt: With a friend or lover

“Do you want another cup of tea?” Sarah Jane asked as she stood up to refill her cup.

The Doctor bit back a groan before nodding at his ex-companion. He didn't want to give her cause to think something was bothering him by rejecting the tea, which would be out of character.

He had promised to visit his old friend some time and today he had decided to go and keep that promise. Sort of at least.

In reality, he just needed to be with someone who could understand

It was nice to talk about some things with his old companion. She had been telling him about how her life currently was, still hunting down anomalies and trying to fix things. He was proud of her, still saving the world.

She mostly told him about Luke, her adoptive son, who wasn't here at the moment as he was at school. She had told the Time Lord about how the boy had been created, which he thought was horrible actually, and about how he was adjusting to life. 

The love for that boy was obvious in the way she spoke about him and he couldn't wait to meet the boy. 

Actually, that wasn't quite true, yes he wanted to meet the teenager. Right now however he had different concerns. And he probably looked terrible at the moment.

It had been two days since the fiasco at Mars, he had been trying to shake off the mood that came after that, not very successfully.

The main reason he had gone here was to try and improve his mood.

Sarah Jane had noticed his bad mood and had forced him to talk, so he had given her a very broad summary of what happened.

She had shortly assured him that while it was bad that happened, she could understand it and he was allowed his weak moments. She also gave him the subtle hint that he shouldn't travel alone. People kept telling him that.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he indeed shouldn't but he couldn't afford to bring anyone else in danger, so he wasn't planning on following that advice.

He had to admit that he felt slightly better after Sarah Jane had reassured him. He still felt terrible though.

Thankfully she didn't linger on the subject, sensing that he didn't want to think about it, and started talking about her own life.

Unfortunately, not too long after that, he had noticed a familiar and rather urgent pressure in his lower abdomen.

He had hidden the frown while forcing himself to take another sip of the tea, which had suddenly turned a lot less comforting than before.

* * *

As soon as Sarah Jane had left the room to get that second cup of tea, the Time Lord put his hand between his legs and leant forward for a bit trying to sooth his bladder a bit. 

_ He really didn't want that second tea right that moment. _

He hadn't paid any attention to his body in the past days, he had been too focused on what had happened. 

Being here with Sarah Jane had helped him relax a bit and lose some of that focus, which was probably why he was only now noticing his need for a toilet now.

_ I would've known about it soon anyway.  _ He thought to himself bitterly, he was really close to his limit. 

_ He had failed to notice his bladder's condition for a way too long time. _

There was no way he was going to tell Sarah Jane about the issue, he hated speaking up about this kind of thing, but he needed to go really bad, to the point he most likely couldn't hold it for another hour.

Certainly not with the tea he was being fed, he didn't want to add any liquid to his system right now but he knew that Sarah Jane would be worried if he didn't drink.

Besides that he actually needed to drink as well, he hadn't taken any liquid in the past three days, so he was kinda dehydrated. He figured that he would properly take care of that once his bladder wasn't pulsing in complaint at him. Right now he felt less than capable of taking care of his hydration.

* * *

He managed to sit through another half an hour of stories and had gotten to the point that his bladder was practically screaming at him to be voided.

“What's the matter?” He looked up at Sarah Jane as she asked that, he had been looking at the small table in front of the couch. “You're awfully tense and more fidgety.”

He ducked his head not wanting to say it but at the same time, he couldn't ignore how badly he needed to pee.

“I need the loo.” He mumbled as he put his cup down on the table, which was a bit of an understatement as he was pretty much bursting. 

Something he was pretty sure Sarah Jane would realise as well. Which was embarrassing.

“It's down the hall, third door on the left.” Sarah Jane answered, sounding worried for him. She wasn't entirely surprised about the problem, he had always found it difficult to speak up about his needs. She had hoped he had gotten better at it, obviously not. 

He nodded at that as he tried to gather the strength to stand up, he felt as if he would lose it the moment he would. He took a deep breath before actually trying that and immediately let out a gasp as his bladder contracted at the movement and the reintroduction to gravity.

His hand shot between his legs, trying to stop the leaking that had now begun.

_ It wasn't working! He was way too full _ . He realised with a shock.

He quickly moved towards where Sarah Jane had indicated, hoping to prevent completely wetting himself.

The Time Lord made it about halfway through the corridor when his muscles completely gave up. 

He let himself slightly relax as the pent up urine gushed out of him, his face was flaming with the shame of it but he couldn't do anything to stop it now. 

He noticed Sarah Jane entering the hallway behind him, but couldn't bring himself to react. He could only concentrate on the overwhelming feeling of relief he felt as he was fully wetting himself.

He stood there for a bit longer after he was empty, having a hard time to process what had happened and the feeling of the wet trousers clinging to him. 

_ Why couldn't he just be normal?  _ No one his age should have accidents. He angrily wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

He wasn't going to cry over something so stupid.

The Time Lord barely noticed the comforting hand on his back as he was fighting the turmoil of his emotions. 

_ Why was he so emotional?! _

"It's okay, Doctor. It happens." Sarah Jane whispered to him. "No need to be upset. It happens to the best of us."

The alien looked at his friend. And his old companion felt her heart break at the desperate look in his eyes.

He looked away again, murmuring an apology

“No need to apologize, it's fine. Why don't you just go into the bathroom and take a shower.” She indicated the same door as she had before. “I'll take care of the rest. Do you have a change of clothes on you?” She asked, in the past, he often had a change of clothes with him in case he needed. And it was needed.

He shook his head. He had forgotten to replace his change of clothes after washing all his suits.

“Then I'll go to the TARDIS and get you something, can I have your key?” She asked him.

The Time Lord nodded as he looked into his pocket for it, then just handed it to her before moving towards the bathroom.

* * *

The Time Lord threw himself down on the couch next to Sarah Jane. Feeling a bit better now his clothes were dry again and the mess had been cleaned up but still feeling embarrassed about what happened.

Sarah Jane handed him his key back, which he took gratefully.

“I'm sorry about the mess.” He mumbled as he looked down.

“It's fine, Doctor. Accidents happen to the best of us.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “I suppose you just want to forget about it.” part of her wanted to question him as of how it could happen, but she figured that would hurt him at the moment. Maybe she would ask him if he was in a better mindset. “Anything else you want or need?”

He looked at the table. “I think the tea has gone cold.”

“Probably,” She agreed. “Do you want new tea?” 

He looked at her. “Can I?”

Sarah Jane smiled at the alien as she stood up. “Of course, you can. Do you want something to eat as well?” She added, now she thought of it, he probably really hadn't looked well after himself in the past few days, which was most likely why that accident had happened.

He nodded at that.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” She told him as she left for the kitchen.

She would take care of him as best as she could until he would inevitably leave.

He wasn't okay right now.

But she would everything she could to make him better.

_ She just didn't think it would be enough.  _


End file.
